We Are Nakama
by shinxshinx1595
Summary: During the darkest of times, people always seem to gain new things to cheer them up. Invited to the first tournament of the Super Smash Brothers, what can these heroes do when a sinister plot goes on in the background, as well as the worrying of their loved ones come to mind. Can they ever escape the clutches of a crazed hand by teaming up with other players?
1. We Go

_"Damn it Luffy, stop missing all the time!"_

 _"Well I have to practice to get stronger, I don't mean to punch you in the face like that, Ace!"_

 _"You know what, just get back to your country Luffy!_

 _"But Ace-!"_

 _"Just go Luffy!"_

 _"Fine Ace, just because tomorrow's your birthday it doesn't mean you have to do that!"_

Rain poured down by the minute, panting escaping the lips of the tiring teen by the minute. The thirteen year old moved along, his straw hat fluttering in the wind. He stopped, jolting as lightning smashed throughout the sky. He was wearing an blue t-shirt, black shorts and tan sandals, as well as had a straw hat upon his head, hiding his raven black hair and slightly hiding his obsidian colored pupils within owlish eyes as well as had a scar under his left eye. This, was Monkey D. Luffy.

He bit his lip, turning his head towards the area he just came from. All because of this petty fight he decided to get away from Ace for awhile, and look where it got him. Lost within the mountains away from Dadan and her gang as well as his sworn brother.

So what if Ace didn't like the day he was born, he would usually celebrate it with Ace anyways to cheer him up. This year Ace was turning seventeen and leaving the next day after his birthday if the weather conditions were right.

Obsidian eyes glance towards the sound of rushing water, stopping when his vision spotted something carved from within, a cave of some sort. He grinned, gripping at his hat that was trying to blow away. He knew Ace would get over the argument and come back to apologize soon. He knew Ace would go look for him. All he needed to do was be brave and hide out for a while longer.

A loud growl escaped his stomach, making Luffy look down with a whine. The animals usually hid in this kind of weather, by luck he'd be able to only find a dead corpse, and that isn't the fresh meat he wanted to eat. So, as he pushed his hat on tighter to cling onto his damp head, he let his rubbery arms sling out for any tree.

With enough skill, Luffy found himself in the tree grinning all the while. Another loud bang smashed throughout the sky, making the rubber teen fall from his place, something smacking his head all the while. Luffy's eyes brightened as he took a bite out of the apple that fell on his head, heading towards the cave that he decided to claim for the night.

Luffy huffed as his body plopped to the somewhat dry floor, suddenly it gaining moisture thanks to his clothing. Luffy moved after a few minutes, being jolted by a louder thundering sound than before. His hands pulled at his treasure, deciding to set it upon a pointed rock to dry for the night while Luffy got up, picking up a few sticks that littered the cave ground.

He really had to thank Ace (and Sabo) for the tutelage about camping outside, since all he could catch before meeting them were bugs, which weren't that bad in his opinion after all. Luffy shook his head, droplets of water pelting onto the stone covered ground. His feet snaked out of the drenched sandals, letting feet splat along the floor.

Not to long later, Luffy grinned widely, letting his hands swing into the air at the accomplishment that he felt. He started up a fire while hiding out from the rain, he had to be proud of that fact since Ace couldn't do that before without a leaf filled with water putting it out.

Luffy blew at his chilly rubber hands, now noticing that the rain was really cold. He shivered lightly, his hands brushing his arms in a simple pattern of up and down. This time, things were really about to change for the rubber teen.

Lightning splashed from the sky, burning a tree that quickly fell upon the entrance of the cave. Luffy jumped, his eyes widening in horror. "Hot! Damn it... why this of all things?!" Luffy whined, looking into the cave for some other exit as the smoke decided to start to travel through.

But suddenly, the smoke stopped, making Luffy turn his head to only gape as rocks now blocked the path, somehow a cave in stopped the suffocation of smoke, but trapped him in. Luffy snatched at his treasure, all while grabbing a thick stick to light on fire. "Best to explore now than tomorrow, who knows when Ace will find me now..."

Luffy hummed a certain song, traveling along as the torch led the way in front of him. Suddenly, wind busted throughout the cave, showing another exit while the rain started to clear up. Luffy jumped, grumbling slightly as he looked down to remember that his sandals got crushed in the rock slide while his straw hat was firmly held to his chest.

A caw echoed, making Luffy curiously stick his head out. "A News Coo or whatever Ace called it, what's it doing here?"

The bird landed upon a damp branch, sticking its beak within its bag to pull out a letter with written information upon it. Luffy took it, tilting his head to the side while his owl eyes blinked in confusion. His wet fingers ripped open the paper, luckily it didn't get damp from the hands that held it.

 _Addressed to Sir Monkey D. Luffy ~_

 _You have been chosen out of millions of people to be in a tournament of fighting, the starting league of Super Smash Brothers! If you accept, you'll be gone for two weeks in one time, while gone for the rest of the day in your time. It's as simple as that, and especially if it's someone special that you don't want to miss! Just accept with a yes or no and if you agree, you'll get your own room at the newly built Smash Mansion, provided food as well as to battle with others for the first place rank! We hope to see you accept!_

"Super... Smash Brothers? Free food?! Battles?! Food?! And, I'll even make it back before Ace's birthday so I can give him his gift! But, Ace may get worried that I just suddenly disappeared... though he'll already be angry since I'm gone. So, I guess I'll accept," Luffy moved his hands, trying to figure out how to sign it for the News Coo all until blinding lights surrounded him, making him yelp.

Before he knew it, everything turned black suddenly.

* * *

"Damn Ero-Sennin, working on his pervy books instead of training me. Is this what he calls a training trip?!" A fourteen year old grumbled, his fist slamming into a tree once more. He donned a black shirt with a red spiral, a headband with a leaf symbol wrapped proudly along his forehead, sun kissed spiky blonde hair, shimmering cerulean blue eyes, three whisker birthmarks on each cheek, kill-me orange jumpsuit pants, a necklace wrapped around his neck as well as blue ninja sandals. This, was Uzumaki Naruto.

Another punch smashed into the wood, leaving another dent in its wake. Two clones of him on the sidelines cheered, throwing their hands in the air. "Nice job boss!" Both called without sarcasm, pleasing the blonde throwing fists slightly.

"Oi, boss! This messenger hawk passed me this letter. It's for ya!" Another cheerfully said, making the training blonde pause and take the letter.

 _Addressed to Sir Uzumaki Naruto ~_

 _You have been rightfully chosen to fight in an now established tournament full of worthy opponents around the world, the Super Smash Brothers. You and other players will fight for the title, the Best Brawler. Though, each person may be paired with another partner for some of the rounds. This will most likely take up to two weeks, but in your time at least until the end of the day. If you accept, you'll be having free housing, food privileges and as well as other opponents to fight or train with. We hope to see you accept!_

Naruto cheekily smiled, looking at his clones with proudness in his eyes. "Thanks guys! Disperse and we'll be going," The clones responded immediately, right before the blonde shinobi could register though, everything turned black as flashing lights surrounded him.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Naruto Shippuden or Super Smash Brothers. They are blessed with more awesome writers than I am and are crafted way better than I can ever do.**

 _ **Note:**_ **Sorry for the speed, or how Naruto suddenly accepted while Luffy had most of the chapter. As well as this is Serious Luffy, not playful childhood Luffy at the moment since Ace isn't around. Apologies for those who think he's OOC. This is the training trip in Naruto canon as well. I may be taking suggestions for other animes/mangas if I know them well and the character well. This is the very first Smash Game, before Melee. Though, it does have a plot of sorts. This is like a prequel for the planned story that involves the Subspace Emissary, all characters from 64 - Wii U/3DS and added anime characters who are clueless, like the Straw Hats and Naruto's nakama.**


	2. Meeting You

When he first became aware, it was when he was on something... slightly soft. Snoring went off as the blonde sensed the warmth radiating off of whatever he was on. It felt... nice to have that. The closest thing he could compare it to was accidentally sleeping on his former best friend, and that wasn't a nice thing to remember.

An arm moved to his back, making the blonde think about who he was laying on. He was wrapped into an embrace, which he soon shifted his body to try to get out of it. "Ace..."

Naruto jumped, yelping as his body gained rubbery arms that wrapped around him. Who was this "Ace" guy anyways? His cerulean eyes glower at the young child that could easily compare to his age, fourteen.

"Oi-Oi! Let go of me, dattebayo!" He hissed, bringing a foot up to kick at the foe's chest, for it to not only not leave a mark but for the chest to scrunch up together. The raven haired teen underneath him let out a whine, letting his arms unwrap from the embrace he gave to the person that wasn't who he thought he was.

Obsidian eyes met cerulean ones before both teens yelped, the former shoving the blonde off. Naruto just huffed, glancing around to start gathering information. Two beds, (why did the person place both of them on one?) a nightstand, and two doors, one that probably lead out into a hallway while the other may hold a restroom.

"Your not Ace!" The raven haired teen accused.

A tick mark grew on his face. "Of course not, my name is Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Fishcake?"

Naruto just face faulted, a groan leaving him as he did. Why did this kid have to be more... dumb than him? "Maelstrom! Why do people do that?!"

He got up, leaving the raven haired teen on the bed before glancing out the only window present. Naruto's eyes widen in surprise when it was just... a garden out there, massive in its own way.

"Well, my name is Monkey D. Luffy!"

"And you say that my name is bad, monkey!"

"Why you...!"

Lightning sparked between their eyes before one another tool in what they wore.

"Orange? That's really bright for whatever you do..."

"I'm a shinobi, idiot!"

"You can't be a ninja if you wear dumb clothes like that!"

"Try me! What do you do anyways?! By that straw hat, I can say that your a farmer!"

"I'm gonna be King of the Pirates, I just need an awesome crew and a ship and to turn seventeen then I'll really be a pirate, though I need a flag as well."

"Pirate?! Your not a pirate because your too... nice for one!"

"I'm gonna be a good pirate, not a bad one!" Both shot at each other, unable to help their screams at each other. All until the door to their room suddenly opened, showing a very confused pink blob.

Both Luffy and Naruto blinked in confusion at it, tilting their heads. "What's that supposed to be?" Both questioned, the latter rubbing his chin as the former had starry eyes.

"Ah, it's nice to see the other brawlers up now!" A man chimed near the blob, looking eerily like a plumber but had a red had with a M on it.

"Yeah!" The little blob chimed, puffing its chest as if proud.

"Who are you?" Naruto couldn't help but ask, meanwhile Luffy was messing with the blob, prodding it all the while.

"Its'a Mario!"

"I'm Kirby!"

"Wanna be my nakama?!" Luffy almost shouted, excited by the sight of new creatures. Naruto just smacked his head, noting that Luffy seemingly was made of rubber.

"They probably come from other worlds, remember?! That invitation wanted us to battle for top rank... but we have partners for most of the tournament til the final four." Naruto muttered, closing his eyes in annoyance. Because he just realised, Luffy was his partner for most of the tournament.

Great.

* * *

"Your an awesome yellow mouse!" Luffy shouted, hugging the little yellow thing. The nearby swordsman looked oh so worried for him, but the rubber man just brushed it off. All until sparks escaped the rodent, giving Luffy a huge shock.

"That'll teach ya to leave me alone!" The rodent cried, jumping out of the lessened grip until both his and the swordsman's eyes widened. Luffy was laughing, having no sparks dancing along his skin or whatsoever.

"I'm rubber!" Luffy chirped, grabbing his cheek with his finger to stretch it to insane lengths. The rodent cried out as the swordsman looked ready to faint. "Well, I'm Luffy! Who the heck are you?"

The swordsman shook off the horror on his face. "I'm Link and this is my tournament partner, Pikachu." The rodent only let out a broken cry, as if scared of Luffy.

"Partners?" Link looked at Luffy, confused.

"Yeah, you share rooms with your partner."

The silence that followed was just there. Luffy blinked, followed by Link looking confused.

"No!" Luffy cried in anger. Because he had that fishcake guy as a partner, which was totally unfair. There was that cool fire using plumber and his brother, the swordsman, a cool robot girl, a giant ape, a green dinosaur that was nice, a cool looking dude with an awesome punch, two pink animals, the electric rodent, that kid with cool powers and the talking fox human! Why did he get stuck with the whisker guy anyways?!

"Well, I heard that whoever hosted this thing paired our partners to do what we couldn't. You and that Naruto guy were last minute entries." Link tried to supply helpfully, only to see the rubber teen whine. Because this was so unfair.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Do not own anything.**_

 _ **This was just a seemingly premise of things, especially since you can tell I don't have Luffy and Naruto immediately liking each other. Next chapter will have a bit of the plot as well as some tournament fighting. I also apologize for anyone seeming out of character as well as Pikachu and Kirby actually talking, since I rather not just write Pikachu cries and Kirby's baby speech.**_


End file.
